The instant application should be granted the priority dates of Mar. 3, 2007, the filing date of the corresponding German patent application 10 2007 010 373.7, as well as Feb. 28, 2008, the filing date of the International patent application PCT/DE2008/000354.
The present relates to a support pin component for attachment to the reclining part of a vehicle seat and for insertion into a support receiver of a seat frame, and a vehicle seat having a support pin component.
With vehicle seats having pivotable and/or foldable backrests, the reclining axis is generally formed by a bolt that is formed on the reclining part and that is inserted into a support receiver or a support eye of the seat frame. This support attachment must be adequately stable in order to be able to absorb the forces that occur during normal travel, and suplementarily the high forces that occur during a possible crash.
For this purpose, generally a cold pressed and subsequently hot forged component is used that has an elongated attachment region and a bolt or pin, whereby the elongated attachment region is welded onto the reclining part or its structure, and the pin extends outwardly from the attachment region and has an internal thread into which is threaded a screw. This projecting pin with inserted screw thus serves as a support pin for defining the pivot axis.
Such cold pressed and forged components of steel are adequately rigid in order to absorb the required forces and movements. However, they are very expensive to produce and are furthermore relatively heavy.
DE 101 33 708 C1 shows a mounting system for a divided motor vehicle back seat rest where two reclining parts and a central part disposed between them are connected by a support pin that has an adequately long pin shaft, whereby two spaced-apart recesses are formed on its free end.
CH 639 178 A shows a self-securing support pin for the securement against axial displacement during the installation into machine components, and is produced from a bent sheet strip. A hollow, tubular pin is formed in this fashion into which elongated slots can be formed.
The object of the present invention is to provide a support pin component, and a vehicle seat having such a support pin component, that enable a reliable support connection while having a low overall weight and manufacturing costs that are not too high.